Sweater Weather
by Akemipie
Summary: Winter is coming and Rarity offers to foalsit for Dinky because Ditzy is exhausted. The weather gets colder, bringing the two closer together. Rated T because I don't know what exactly will be happening later on. This is my first serious romance and an experiment so here we go!
1. Chapter 1

The weather was getting colder, and after this years running of the leaves, gloomy as well. Rarity walked through Ponyville as a chill breeze blew through her mane causing her to think of home and enjoying a nice hot cup of tea.

She let out a long sigh. This was going to be a hard winter, she didn't care what the pegasi had told her. She knew better. After the summer they had, Equestria needed a harder winter to let everything rest. Of course the pegasi had lied about it; they knew the complaints they would get if they told the truth. A bad winter, however daunting, would still bring in plenty of customers to her boutique. It was the time when ponies wanted new scarves, hats, and the most gorgeous and amazing winter garments. Among her customers, Filthy Rich always bought his daughter plenty of new winter dresses every year. No, Rarity herself wouldn't be having a hard time, but others would be, Applejack especially. Although apple-bucking season was over, the harsh cold could potentially kill some of her friend's apple trees. The harsher the winter, the harder the farm life she supposed.

Rarity was lost in her thoughts, not paying any attention to anypony. She was mostly following her instincts to get back home. She didn't notice the grey mare who was heading towards her, distracted by her bag.

"Oof."

Rarity stumbled back, a hoof on her muzzle. She glanced at the grey mare who was now frantically chasing the papers that had flown from her bag, but try as she might, her wings just blew them farther into the wind. Rarity caught the papers with her magic. "Oh, I'm so so sorry Ditzy! I wasn't paying any attention. Lost in thought I guess."

Ditzy settled back to the ground and smiled. "That's okay Rarity. It's been a busy day, and I've been having a bit of trouble finishing my rounds with the added weather duty. I'm plenty distracted myself."

"Weather duty? Why would you have weather duty?" Rarity levitated the papers into Ditzy's bag as the other mare held it open.

Ditzy shifted, letting the bag drop comfortably across her back."With the changing weather all of the pegasi are required to help. I don't have as much to do as the others thankfully, but with my mail route and Sparkler being off in Canterlot I've been so busy lately." She laughed. "It doesn't help that I set off a storm cloud this morning over town hall."

"Oh,that was you?" Rarity blushed. "Never mind. So, Sparkler's out of town. Do you not have a backup foalsitter for Dinky?"

"Jubileena has been busier as well. Most ponies have. I asked Fluttershy, but even she is busier then usual. Her animals have been getting sick since the weather change."

Rarity watched Ditzy for a moment. The Pegasus looked exhausted. Her mane was slightly duller than usual and there were small bags forming under her eyes. Most ponies were busier this time of year, but Ditzy looked rough. "You know what? Why don't I watch Dinky for you?"

Ditzy's eyes widened. "I couldn't ask you to do that! You're always so busy yourself with the boutique!"

"But you aren't asking, I'm offering. Besides, with all of the season's events over, I don't have any major projects. Anyway, I'm already taking care of Sweetie Belle since our parents are out of town. One added filly shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know..."

"I insist. It's no problem at all." Rarity smiled brightly. "I'll be happy to make your life a little easier even if it's just for a little while." Her expression softened. "You have your hooves full. Let me help."

Ditzy watched her for a moment, and then let out a breath as she smiled back. "Rarity, you're a life saver! Thank you!"

"Like I said, no problem at all."

* * *

The next day was much the same. The sky was overcast and the day was windy, causing many ponies to rush around, not wanting to spend too much time dawdling about. It wouldn't be long before the snow was falling, coating Ponyville and all of its inhabitants in white. Then Heartwarming Eve would be right around the corner.

Rarity moved about her boutique, checking that all of her orders were together. These were her last for autumn. She was almost ready to release her winter line. This year she was especially proud of it, and had focused a lot of attention on a certain pattern she had come across. It was slightly swirled with just a touch of winter flare. It was perfect, and it had inspired her to scrap the line she had been working on in favor of the one she knew everypony, especially herself, would love.

The bell sounded from the main room of her shop. "Coming!" She called, keeping a lady-like lilt to her voice even though it was raised.

"It's just us Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called back.

"Is it that time already?" Rarity asked, glancing at the clock as she entered the room.

"Yep." Sweetie Belle half answered, throwing her school bags onto the floor.

Rarity turned to the other filly. "Hello Dinky. I hope you don't mind staying here while your mom works. It's only for a few hours."

"It's okay." Dinky murmured, looking down at the carpet.

Rarity watched the little filly. Of course she would be nervous. Was she even friends with Sweetie Belle? They were in the same class, right? "Are you two hungry?" Rarity asked, already heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle yells, her voice squeaking. Dinky didn't answer and slowly followed them.

"Good. Any suggestions? Dinky, what's your favorite?"

"Um..." Dinky blushed, and circled her hoof on the kitchen tiles. "...Hayburgers?"

Rarity paused. "Hm. Alright." She smiled, warmly. "Lucky, I just went grocery shopping."

Dinky smiled widely, the smile that only a filly could do.

"Why don't you two go and play while I get dinner ready? It shouldn't take too long." Rarity searched the pantry as she spoke.

"Alright!" Sweetie Belle said. "Come on Dinky!" She led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Grab your school bags as you go." Rarity called over her shoulder.

"Alright!" Sweetie called back exasperated.

Rarity watched them go. She usually made more refined food and cringed at the idea of the greasy dishes that she would have to wash later, but she wanted to make Dinky more comfortable. She didn't know for how long she would be acting as Dinky's foalsitter, but for however long it ended up being, Dinky would be heading to the boutique after school for a few hours every day. Rarity hoped that she would become good friends with Sweetie. Maybe on the nicer days, Dinky could even head out to play with the other Cmc.

The ingredients collected, Rarity headed for the counter. If she must make this commonplace dish, then she would at least make it look a little more refined. The art of cooking had always interested her, but had never consumed her passion like making dresses had. Just the idea of taking ingredients and molding them in different ways to make whatever you could dream of, the two were very similar.

The hayburger now frying in the pan, Rarity went about washing the vegetables she had chosen. The methodicalness of her task calmed her and cleared her thoughts. She needed to stop worrying about everything. She should just focus on one thing at a time, and right now that thing was hayburgers.

* * *

OK so not the most refined chapter, but I saw a picture on Deviantart that made me want to write and it developed into this.

I have no idea how long this story will be, but I'm hoping it will be good! Plus this is my first romance story that I'm attempting to write seriously (And I have no idea why I chose this pairing)

Thanks for making it to the end of my chapter, and I'll post more soon!

P.S. The cover image belongs to LesFrites on Deviantart it is absolutely amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinky! Your mother is here!"

Dinky heard Rarity's voice from upstairs, but it took a second to register. When it did, Dinky let Sweetie Belle's doll drop from her hooves and raced downstairs. Ditzy was just forcing the door closed behind her, sealing the room from the cold wind outside. Dinky ran to her and hugged her tightly, the coldness on her mother's coat soaking into her own.

"Dinky!" Ditzy wrapped her in a tight hug. "Sorry I'm a bit late, and on your first day here too." She turned to Rarity. "Sorry, they were short one pony over the east of town with storm control."

"That's quite alright." Rarity said. "She was a doll."

Ditzy smiled gratefully and looked down at her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

Dinky nodded. "We ate hayburgers!" Ditzy smiled and turned back to Rarity. Dinky listened as they started talking. Ditzy wanted to pay Rarity for watching her, but Rarity refused.

"Hey Dinky." Sweetie Belle had come down the stairs, and was now standing next to her. "Looks like they might be awhile. Want to draw?" She motioned to a small table against one wall.

"Yeah." Dinky answered, following her over.

"This is my special coloring table. Rarity set it up after I made a mess the other day on her project table." Sweetie Belle blushed when Dinky laughed. "I guess I'm sort of accident prone." She rubbed a hoof on the back of her head.

"That's ok. Last time I stayed at Sparkler's after school, I tripped and spilled jell-o all over her dog. He was green for hours."

This time it was Sweetie Belle's turn to laugh. "You know what? We've been in the same class since forever and I don't know if I've ever really talked to you."

"You were always so busy before. And ever since you guys formed the Cmc, you've stuck close together."

"I guess that's true. Still. You're pretty cool."

"Yeah. You too." Dinky said. She slowly levitated a few crayons over to her and grabbed the purple one.

Sweetie Belle took the green one and started to bring it across her paper using her magic. Dinky watched her before dropping her own crayon from her mouth, and trying to pick it up with her magic. She still struggled a lot, but she was able to pick it up. Getting it to draw a decent picture was another thing entirely. It looked like a kindergartner had drawn it. She huffed and dropped the crayon.

"Oh, are you done?" Sweetie Belle looked over at her picture. "It's so...artistic!" She hesitated a bit and sounded over enthusiastic.

Dinky blew a raspberry and looked at Sweetie Belle's. She had drawn Rarity's cat, Opal. "Yours is cool."

"Thanks!" Sweetie sounded proud.

"Your magic is super good too."

"What? I guess. Twilight says I'm doing great, but I have a long way to go."

"Twilight? Oh, You're still doing Twilight Time, huh?"

"Oh, um, yes." Sweetie stuttered a bit.

"It's ok. After what happened, no one really cares about it anymore."

"Really?" Sweetie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Celestia. Your magic is better too though. Last year, you could barely even summon it to your horn, right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't made much improvement. It's harder when you don't have a unicorn around."

"Oh." Sweetie Belle looked over to where Ditzy was still talking to Rarity. Ditzy's wings were extended slightly to take in the heat from the room. "Yeah, I guess so."A grin spread across her face. "Why don't we practice together?!"

"What?" Dinky blinked.

"You'll be coming over everyday anyway. Maybe I can even talk to Twilight about it too." Sweetie's face took on a stern look. "That is, if you're really serious about this."

Dinky nodded slowly. "That would be so great! Oh, but do you think it would be alright after what happened?"

"If you really want to learn, then Twilight will be happy to help. We'll be learning together. It'll be fun."

Now filled with excitement, Dinky tried again to pick up the crayon. She had to try as hard as she could, and make Twilight know that she really wanted to learn. She struggled to keep the crayon still as she levitated it over the paper, a bead of sweat breaking out on her face. Slowly, she pressed it down and drug it across. The line was still shaky, but a small improvement from before. It just took more effort to do. She could definitely do this!

"Dinky. Come on, let's go home." Ditzy's voice made her lose her concentration, and she dropped the crayon. Her mother was crossing the room towards her.

"Alright." Dinky got up, and after a quick look at the shaky line she had made, she followed Ditzy to the door. They said their good-byes and went outside into the cold.

The sun was still up, but Celestia was lowering it earlier and earlier every day. The nights were getting longer, which meant that they would be walking home in the dark soon. Even now, the shadows were creeping up the buildings, and the town was dyed in a yellow light as the sun started to set.

"Did you really have fun?" Ditzy broke the silence as they trudged along. "I know I didn't exactly give you a choice yesterday." She had her left wing slightly open, shielding Dinky from the wind.

"It's alright." Dinky's eyes were bright. "Sweetie Belle says that she's going to talk to Twilight and see if she can help me with my magic! She says we can practice together!"

Ditzy smiled, but her face wasn't as bright as before. She started to shift her wings, but stopped. "That's great. I'm glad someone will be teaching you."

Dinky hesitated for a moment. "I-is that alright?" Her voice grew quieter. "I'm sorry that you can't help me."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm not a unicorn, so there's no way I'd be able with that anyway." She lightly bumped Dinky. "Besides, I still get to do everything else. I still get the number one job of being your mom, and no magic teacher can beat that." Dinky smiled. "Hey. You want some hot chocolate when we get home?"

"With extra marshmallows?"

"With extra marshmallows."

"Yay!" Dinky shivered a little thinking of the warmth by their fireplace.

"We're going to have to break out the scarves." Ditzy said, tugging Dinky a little closer to protect her from the cold. Dinky didn't answer. She snuggled in close to her mom, relishing in her warmth as they continued home through the ever darkening town.

* * *

Back at the boutique, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were sitting in the kitchen having tea.

"What do you think?" Rarity said after setting her cup lightly in its saucer. "Do you think this foalsitting will work out? I offered to do this for Ditzy, and so far it is working out great but I don't want to put too much pressure on you to become friends with Dinky. It would make it easier, however, if you two got along."

Sweetie Belle took a sip of her own. "I really like Dinky. She's cool, and I want to talk to Twilight and see if she can join us for Twilight Time." Sweetie lowered her head a bit, unsure. "You think that will be ok with her don't you. Dinky seemed really excited about learning magic."

Rarity took another sip, contemplating her answer and her friend. "I think that Twilight will initially be fine with it, but we'll have to just wait and see how it turns out in the long run. In order for this to work out, Dinky needs to be dedicated to learning."

Sweetie nodded. "I guess that's the best I can hope for. Oh, and Dinky doesn't have her cutie mark, which means that maybe she can join the Cmc on some of our adventures!"

"Good?" Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Just don't get her involved in one of your schemes that you know you shouldn't be doing. You three can be a bit reckless at times." She glanced at the clock. "And now it's just about your bedtime. Finish up your tea, and we'll both get some sleep."

Sweetie Belle groaned. "Already?"

"Yes, already." Rarity watched Sweetie gulp down her tea. "And get used to it. The days will only be getting shorter." Sweetie groaned again, setting her cup down. "Here let me get that." Rarity levitated both cups up.

"No, I want to get it!" Sweetie stopped her, and after a long look, Rarity took a deep breath and set Sweetie's cup back down. Sweetie Belle focused on the cup, and it levitated up to float next to Rarity's. Rarity led the way with her magic to the sink and carefully set hers down. Sweetie followed, if not quite as neatly, and set hers into the sink as well. "Yeah, I did it!"

"Good job Sweetie." Rarity congratulated her. "Now, up the stairs." She pointed with her hoof, and followed suit as Sweetie, with a bit of groaning, climbed them.

* * *

Yay a second chapter! I tried to extend this chapter out more, but I only managed to make it about as long as the first.

Also, no romance yet, but I swear it's coming!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, or was it weeks, went by in a blur. It was nonstop working for Ditzy, and by the time she went to pick up Dinky each day, there was nothing she wanted to do more than collapse into her own bed. But she didn't. She would always stay for a few minutes and talk to Rarity and make sure that Dinky was behaving. Besides, Ditzy was starting to really enjoy talking to Rarity. The white mare was always so careful with her words, but through her delicate way of speaking there was a warmness. Ditzy guessed that was one of the reasons why she was such a successful businesspony, and Ditzy admired that about her.

Ditzy pushed a darkened cloud across the sky. It was just a thin cloud, part of a complete overcast, like they had been having for a while now. It was such dreary weather, but tomorrow they were supposed to have a bit of actual rain. It might be there last of the year. Her and three other ponies, including Rainbow Dash, were working on the weather. It was Ditzy's last shift for the week.

"Hey Ditzy! Catch that cloud would ya?" Rainbow Dash yelled over to her, busy with her own clump of clouds.

Ditzy glanced over her shoulder to see a rogue cloud floating away towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Got it." She called back, and settled the cloud she was working with before flying after the rogue one.

Clouds were typically extremely light unless they were full of rain. The ones they were working with now were only the slightest of grey and not of much weight. Tomorrow, the other pegasi would switch them out for clouds heavy with rain. She was glad she wasn't working tomorrow. Rain duty was a laborious task, especially when they had to cover all of Ponyville. She could feel her muscles aching just thinking about it.

The cloud she had fetched tucked neatly into the thin layer lining the sky, Ditzy went to check with the other pegasi.

"Looks like we're done for today. Good work everypony. I'll see you tomorrow Cloud Kicker." Rainbow Dash said, and took off for the center of town. Guess she had some business to get to.

Ditzy turned and started flying towards the post office. She still had a few bigger deliveries to get to in her afternoon deliveries before she was done. She ran through the list in her head, mentally recalling the route she would have to take. Suddenly something slammed into her face stopping her in her path.

"Ah!" She called out, holding her face. She looked out from behind her hoof and saw that she had flown into one of the wooden beams coming out of Sugarcube Corner's roof.

"Are you okay up there deary?" Mrs. Cake was watching her, concerned, from the front of the bakery.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Cake." Ditzy's voice was slightly muffled from holding her muzzle as she called down to the older mare.

"Alrighty then. Just watch where you're going okay?" Mrs. Cake turned to go inside, only to turn back. "Would you like a muffin dear?"

Ditzy thought about the packages that were waiting. It couldn't hurt to grab something to eat really quick. Right? The grumbling coming from her stomach made up her mind. "Ok." She landed in the front doorway, and followed the baker inside thinking of the amount of bits she had with her. Sugarcube Corner was the most popular bakery around, and was always filled with the most wonderful smells and ponies. It was Ditzy's favorite place in town.

Mrs. Cake headed for the counter where Pinkie Pie was waiting on a blue stallion. They talked for a moment before she handed him a small box from the back, and said she said good-bye in her enthusiastic way before acknowledging her boss. "Heya Mrs. Cake!"

"Hello, Pinkie. Can you give Ditzy a muffin. She had a bit of an accident outside."

"Sure thing." Pinkie didn't hesitate. She grabbed a good sized, fluffy muffin from the glass case under the counter, and handed it to Ditzy. "That's super fresh. Just pulled them from the oven a few minutes ago. It's a good old classic banana nut!" Pinkie stood proudly, waving her hooves during her explanation. The enticing smell of it tickled Ditzy's nose, making her belly growl.

"On the house." Mrs. Cake added before Ditzy could pay.

"What? No, I can pay for it." Ditzy pulled herself from the captivity of the muffin's smell, and frantically waved her hoof.

"No. It's fine. I just hope your head is alright. You hit that beam pretty hard." Mrs. Cake studied her, and Ditzy shifted. She suddenly felt very self conscious of her lazy eye.

"I'm fine, but um, thanks for the muffin."

"Your welcome." Mrs. Cake nodded triumphantly. She didn't give Ditzy any more chances to argue as she headed for the kitchen.

"Bye." Ditzy headed for the door, and took a bite of her muffin, the taste exploding in her mouth. She realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch, and ate quickly as she tried not to drool.

About to take flight again, Ditzy heard from inside Mrs Cake say. "That's just about the clumsiest pony I've ever met."

Ditzy blushed, and took off, heading again for the post office. Now that she had eaten, she thought about Dinky. Maybe on her next day off, they could go out to eat. It would be nice for the two of them to do something together. Maybe she should invite Rarity as well, as a thanks since Rarity wouldn't accept any pay. Seemed like nopony wanted her to pay lately. And Sweetie Belle too of course. She had heard that the two fillies were getting along well.

Licking the last of the crumbs from her mouth, she entered the post office. Mr. Zippy was sitting at the counter, while Ditzy could hear Post Haste in the back room, probably busy sorting the mail.

Mr. Zippy squinted at her through his thick glasses. "Hi Ditzy. Were you assigned to weather again?"

"Yeah. Sorry I've been late so much lately."

"That's fine. Pegasus duty comes first, and I'm not the boss anyway. I think Post has your deliveries all set to go."

"Thanks Mr. Zippy." Ditzy headed through the door off to the side and into the back room. It was fairly small and an absolute mess, completely lined with shelves which held countless ponies' mail and bins lined up around the center. Post Haste was busy sorting through a large stack of multi-colored mail. When she came in he pointed to a small stack of boxes piled neatly in the corner along with her mail bag without speaking. She grabbed them and made her way back out the front, not wanting to break his concentration.

There were four mailponies in ponyville. Ditzy, Mr. Zippy, Post Haste, and Special Delivery. Usually three of them worked at the same time. They alternated on their days off, so unless something happened where they were all needed or one of them couldn't make it in, she got every four days off. Right now, Special Delivery was out of town on a 'special delivery' to the Crystal Empire. So, for however long it took, Ditzy would be working every day until he got back; she was the next in the cycle to get a day off.

Ditzy spread her wings, and balanced the short stack of boxes across them as she once again set off across town. She had to go slow, and kept having to stop to adjust the packages. Her delivery route for the afternoon had become a race with the sun. She wanted to go pick up Dinky before the it was lowered.

She only had to put the letters into ponies' mailboxes, but for the packages she had to actually go up to the doors and have them sign for it. She tried to be cheerful, but her hooves were starting to drag a bit. She kept having to encourage herself, push herself to keep going. Only five more stops, two packages. Three more stops, one package. Final stop, package.

The final delivery was to Fluttershy. Ditzy had to leave town and follow the long path towards the Everfree in order to get there. Fluttershy used to be on Mr. Zippy's route, but after Fluttershy had stuffed him into a mailbox for delivering the wrong mail, he refused to take it out there anymore even after everypony tried to convince him that it wouldn't happen again.

Ditzy took a deep breath and followed the lane up to her house and knocked on her door. Birdsong broke out inside, and she could just hear Fluttershy's voice inside speaking softly to them. Finally the door opened.

"Oh, hi Ditzy." Fluttershy greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Fluttershy. I have a few letters for you, and your medicine came in." Ditzy handed her the letters and clipboard for the package.

"Thank goodness. The animals all have such nasty colds," Fluttershy's voice lowered. "And worse. I couldn't make the medicine they need myself. I just felt so worthless that I couldn't do anything to help them. Thanks Ditzy."

"Of course. It's my job." Ditzy waited until Fluttershy had signed, then switched the clipboard for the package. "Have a nice day."

"You too, Ditzy!" Fluttershy closed her door. She was probably in a hurry to start fixing up the animals.

Ditzy turned back to town. Now all she had to do was make a quick trip to the post office and then she could go to Rarity's. The sun was almost gone. She would just have to fly as fast as she could.

* * *

Ditzy stood with Rarity in the main room of her boutique yet again. She hadn't managed to get there until right after the sun was completely lowered. Dinky looked as of she could drop off at any moment, and Sweetie Belle was asleep on her shoulder. Rarity had informed her that they had spent the day shopping for groceries all over Ponyville. It must have been a long day for all of them.

"Thank you again for this." Ditzy made sure to keep her voice fairly low.

"It's nothing really."

"I want to thank you properly."

"I have already told you that I won't take your money." Rarity's voice became stern, and she lifted one hoof, pointing it at Ditzy. "I'm doing this because I want to help."

"No, I'm not offering money this time. I want to invite you and Sweetie Belle to eat with us on my next day off."

Rarity considered a moment. "That does sound rather nice. When are you off?"

"I'm not sure right now, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Rarity nodded. "Alright, I accept. Just as long as you don't insist on paying for us all."

Ditzy sighed, defeated. Their was no reasoning with this mare. "Alright Rarity." She turned her gaze to the two dozing fillies. "We should really be going now."

"Of course." Rarity followed her over, and nudged Sweetie Belle with her muzzle. "Come one Sweetie. Let's get you into bed."

Sweetie Belle stirred, and mumbled, "But I'm not sleepy. Why do I have to go to bed now?" while burrowing into Dinky's shoulder.

Ditzy tapped Dinky with her front hoof. "We need to get home Dinky." Dinky shifted a bit, but otherwise didn't respond.

Rarity had managed to get Sweetie Belle to her feet, and was slowly guiding her up the stairs as the filly leaned on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rarity called back, holding her gaze for a moment with a knowing smile before disappearing over the landing.

Ditzy nudged Dinky again, but it didn't look as if they were getting anywhere. The young unicorn was sound asleep. Finally, Ditzy just lifted the filly onto her back, making sure she wouldn't fall, and headed out the door. Yes, they would see each other tomorrow, Ditzy thought.

* * *

YAY I finally got this chapter done!

I was thinking about sticking Discord into the Fluttershy scene, but changed my mind. It didn't seem to fit what was happening, but you can always think that one of the letters Fluttershy got was from him. They are pen pals after all.

Oh and I finally also got one of my chapters over two thousand words! Longer chapters is my goal.

So, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be diligently working on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The way Ditzy had made it sound, it was as if her next day off was at least a moon away, but in just a few days Rarity was informed that they could get together the very next weekend. With a bit of rearranging in her schedule Rarity easily made it work. They planned to meet at the restaurant , a cozy diner style place with a nice touch of elegance that was extremely well priced in Rarity's opinion.

They met in the early afternoon when the sun beat down faintly on them. After the harsh rain they had received, the sky had been cleared. The pegasi were giving them a bit of a break before the snow hit. It was a nice change of pace, and Rarity intended to enjoy it.

Rarity spotted Ditzy standing outside with Dinky, the two looking up at the sky. Rarity walked confidently towards them, Sweetie Belle trotting happily at her side. "Ditzy." She called to the grey mare, waving her hoof. Ditzy spotted her and broke into a smile. "I hope you weren't waiting long. I did try to get here a bit earlier then my normally fashionably late self."

"We weren't here too long. Besides, Dinky has been watching the birds." Ditzy motioned up to the sky. Above them, the birds were starting their annual migration south. A few pegasi flew in formation around them, helping to start them off. One pegasi at the front, leading them, while two more flew on either side.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Rarity asked, thinking of what Rainbow had told her of pegasi customs.

"I had a mishap a few Winter Wraps Ups ago when I was on bird duty. I got a bit mixed up and went the wrong way." Ditzy smiled sheepishly. "Some ponies are still a bit annoyed about it so I'm not required to help with migration."

"Hm." Rarity watched the birds for a moment. "Well, because of your little mishap, we get to enjoy a nice meal together." She led the way inside, the darkened light temporarily blinding them after the sunny afternoon.

"Hello." A waiter greeted them almost immediately. "Do you have a reservation?"

"I didn't know we had to have a reservation for this place." Ditzy whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's under Rarity Belle." Rarity replied to the waiter, before answering Ditzy. "You don't need one, but it is easier to get a table that way. You've never eaten here before?"

"No. Dinky and I usually only go to the cafe near the center of town."

"Twilight likes that one."

"So I've heard. Ever since she became a princess, they've been trying to promoting it with that, saying that it's her favorite hangout."

"Hm."

The waiter had found Rarity's name in their books, and led them to a table for four near the back. The dining room was crowded with plenty of other ponies. It was such a quaint place. The decor was rather dark and favored wood, but the restaurant still managed to be sleek and modern. Rarity truly appreciated their design, although definitely wouldn't want it for herself. At the center of each table sat a low bowl carved out of wood that matched the beams on the walls. The bowls held a few sprigs of wisteria each. It definitely worked the atmosphere. They looked great without drawing too much attention to themselves. The art however was minimal, and nothing to talk about. In this, Rarity was slightly disappointed. This place had so much going for it, but art made a room.

They were seated, and ordered their drinks, Dinky and Sweetie Belle lemonade, Ditzy a coffee, and Rarity lime water. Rarity watched the waiter go, but was disappointed that it was't her normal waiter. This one didn't hold the same spark of charisma, along with not having as nice of hindquarters. She turned back to the table. Dinky and Sweetie were busy having a spoon war.

"So Ditzy. I don't know if we've ever spent time together before. Well, aside from the few moments of talk in the evenings of late. May I ask what you enjoy doing outside of work?"

"On my days off, whenever Dinky is either at school or with friends, I like to go to Sugarcube Corner. There are a lot of nice ponies there, and I like to pony watch." Ditzy paused and thought for a moment. She hesitated before saying. "I can't think of any hobbies that I do."

Dinky, who had been listening, interrupted. "What about your paintings, mom?" Ditzy blushed scarlet.

"Oh, you paint?" Rarity was delighted.

"No, not really. I-I just mess around a bit."

"I'd love to see one of them. As long as you don't mind that is." Rarity added noting the look on the grey mare's face.

"It would be fine, but they aren't any good. I mean, I do a bit, but, um, my eye doesn't always want to focus on what I'm doing, so I mess up a lot." Ditzy raised a hoof to her lazy eye, covering it slightly.

"I guess with your eye there would be some complications with the more, um, visual work," Rarity conceded, choosing her words carefully. "But if you're really unsatisfied with your work, then doesn't it just push you to try harder? Oh, thank you." The waiter had returned with their drinks. They took a moment to give him their orders, and then Rarity waited for him to leave before continuing. "Creativity is not limited to the physical. It's more of an emotional, a feeling, thing. I'm not a painter myself, but it just feels right when I follow my pencil in designs."

Ditzy smiled. "I know what you mean, and I do love to paint. I struggle a bit, that's all. I'm guessing it's the same with your dresses."

So, she was changing the subject. Oh well, Rarity would indulge her if their previous path was making her uncomfortable. "Yes. I have my own tactics to inspire myself, and although they may be rather quirky, I'll say, they do work wonderfully for me. Actually, I'm almost done with my winter line."

"I really liked your line for last year, especially that pale coat with the fur."

"Fur was incredibly in last season. Ugh, I'm not a huge fan of it myself, but I thought I made it look wonderful. And I think I know which one you're talking about. The one with just the trims of fur, and the small buttons. That one was fairly simple, but it was incredibly popular." Rarity paused thinking of the previous year. Fluttershy wasn't particularly happy with her line, but for this season she would have no complaints. "This year is a touch more grand. Maybe I'll give you a sneak peak of it." Rarity spoke conspiratorially. It was fun to always act as if somepony might be around who would use what she said in some way that she wished they wouldn't. Maybe someday that pony _would _be there.

"I would love to." Ditzy replied.

"Hey Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called for her attention. "I want to see it too!"

"Of course Sweetie; I did promise you before, didn't I. Also, I guess I need to get your coat done as well." She turned back to Ditzy. "I always make Sweetie Belle something new every winter."

Sweetie Belle piped up. "Last year it was a hat and scarf set! It was blue and pink!"

"My scarf was orange last year." Dinky added cheerfully. "Can I get a new hat and scarf set too?" She asked her mother, her eyes wide.

"Sure. It might have to wait a little while though." Ditzy replied.

There was a pause before Rarity, after some consideration, said. "I can make her a set too. Dinky would look so cute in blue. A deeper blue then Sweetie's of course; something to set off your eyes. Green could work too. And maybe a gold-no, a cream trim. Gold is still a bit mature for anything more then accents." Ideas started to flow through Rarity's head.

"How much would that cost?" Ditzy broke into her thoughts.

"Not a dime." Rarity said. "Not for you."

"Rarity!" Rarity was shocked by the mail mare's stern tone. "I appreciate all of the things that you're doing for me, but I don't want you to treat me like a charity case or think that I can't pay for it myself."

Rarity was shocked. "I wasn't thinking those things at all. I figured we were becoming friends, and I enjoy doing things for ponies I'm close to."

Ditzy was flustered. "I-well-um-! We are becoming friends, and I do like these things you're doing, but I feel like it's too much. I don't want everything handed to me that's all. With all the work I'm doing, I'm getting paid a bit more then usual and I can afford it just fine."

"Really? Hm. How about I just give you a bit of a friend's discount then? A compromise for the both of us."

Ditzy hesitated. "Alright." She seemed relieved.

"It's settled then." Rarity paused, contemplating how she would word her nest sentence. "I could make some winter garments for you as well if you would like."

Ditzy didn't answer right away, but placed a hoof briefly to her chest, her look unsure. "Well, I do need a new scarf." She allowed.

Rarity felt a grin spread across her face, and she let out an unladylike squeal. Ditzy smirked at her, and lifted an eyebrow. Rarity blushed, and settled back down. She still had to work on controlling her excitement sometimes. She cleared her throat, closing her eyes a moment. "I'm glad."

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. With my high school graduation coming up, endless plans and things to do, along with my internet going out for a few days, it's been a bit crazy.

Anyway, no excuses!

There will be a bit of a gap before the next chapter is posted. After graduation, I am moving, and will not have access to internet until I can get a job and pay for it myself. I will try to work on chapters and hopefully get on the internet at the public library, but it will still be awhile. Please be patient yet again, and a big thank you to all who have read this story so far!


End file.
